


It's a beautiful night, we're looking for something dumb to do

by Samcgrath



Series: I lost all of my vanity.. [4]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Friends With Benefits, Jealous Louis, Louis is a bit of a dick, M/M, Pining Harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-29
Updated: 2014-03-29
Packaged: 2018-01-17 11:58:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1386802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Samcgrath/pseuds/Samcgrath
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis and Harry sometimes fool around, nobody has feelings or anything. (Yeah right!) It's all going good until Eleanor happens and then Louis doesn't want Harry anymore. So Harry goes and finds someone else.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's a beautiful night, we're looking for something dumb to do

**Author's Note:**

> So, I don't own One Direction and I'm not profiting from this. It's just my sick imagination. 'Cuz I don't have anything better to do! I am ashamed.
> 
> PS: This is a bit cruder than the rest in this series, be warned.

“I don’t know, Harry. I just don’t know. But I need you right now, please just.”

 

Harry has never been able to deny him anything. In the three years they’ve known each other Harry has never been able to say no to Louis, so how could he now? Not that he wants to, hundreds of sleepless nights he has spent wondering what it would be like if Louis ever returned his misguided feelings. All of that boils down to this moment.

 

“I know we are friends and I know that we have to work together but just for tonight, please Harry. I need someone, just for tonight? Friends do this for each other, right? Just once?”

 

He almost wants to cry out that no, this is not the same as friends casually deciding to shag for one night. This is so much more, so much deeper but he can’t bring himself to talk. How can he when all he’s wanted for years is being offered to him.

 

He nods at Louis who is on him in a flash and those lips that he has spent hours and days admiring are on his, roughly nipping and biting. His tongue slips in through Harry’s parted lips and he just stands there stunned. Everyone thinks he is a womanizer, sleeps with hundreds of people when in reality he can count on one hand, the people he has been intimate with. And none of that experience prepared him for this.

 

Louis’ arms are wrapped around his neck, one hand kneading the skin there and one carding through his curls gripping and pulling roughly. He is forced out of his trance when Louis leans on him completely and leads him backwards. His back hits the wall and Louis is everywhere - his lips are bruising Harry’s, his hands toying with his curls, his thigh pushed in between his legs, moving teasingly. This is all he has ever wanted.

 

Louis pulls back to look at him questioningly and he realizes he hasn’t been reciprocating at all, just lost in the sensations.

 

“Harold, if you don’t want this just say so. I don’t want to take advantage, that is not how friends-with-benefits work.”

 

He is shaking his head before he knows it. Within seconds, his mind has a silent monologue: No, you’re not taking advantage. I want this, God do I want this! Wait, friends with benefits? That’s all? You don’t feel anything else here? Nothing? Just benefits? But I need you, Lou. I do.

 

And with every shred of anger he feels right now, he dives right in. Pushing Louis a little and flipping them around so Louis is the one against the wall. He leans down and bites harshly on Louis’ bottom lip, maybe draws a little blood but he knows Louis likes it rough – has heard him a dozen times through the paper-thin walls of their flat back home. And yes, Louis lets out a low whine at the roughness, he counters with his own little bites and then it’s all clashing tongues and clattering teeth and rushed breaths. 

 

He pushes him into the wall a little more, with his thigh roughly pushing against his crotch. Louis breaks away from the kiss – if it can be called that – with a hitched breath and died gasp on his lips. Harry doesn’t waste a moment and lifts him up with his large hands under Louis’ thighs. He feels his hardness rub against his own and he grinds down teasingly slow, Louis growls angrily at him and bites underneath his jaw in retaliation. He forgets where he is for a precious second as Louis pulls his legs around Harry’s waist and is desperately rubbing up against him with his mouth open obscenely and panting right next to Harry’s. He is so close even though they’ve been at this for just moments, their jeans getting in the way but he can feel Louis against him – throbbing and wet even through the fabric. And he knows he has done this to Louis. And just that thought has him grinding down harder, Louis throws his head back against the wall and moans loudly enough that if Niall was in the room next to theirs right now, he would hear. But thankfully, the other boys are out partying tonight.

 

Harry does not want this to be a quick dry hump in a hotel room, he wants to see Louis. Really see him. So he starts walking back with his arms supporting Louis’ trembling thighs. He lays Louis down on the bed and despite his protests pulls back to take off his shirt. 

 

Louis gets the hint and within seconds, he’s lying naked and sprawled out under him. He wants to take his time, explore and learn but they are both too far gone for that right now so he lies down over Louis and kisses down his chest. 

 

He is writhing underneath him when Harry bites a mark on his hip and then soothes it with his tongue and hot breath, it looks angry red and Harry wants to mark him everywhere but he knows it isn’t his place so he keeps going lower. Louis arches off the bed when Harry takes him into his mouth, licking the underside with the flat of his tongue and taking his sweet time. 

 

A rushed blow job here and there in seedy clubs has taught him a few things, his tongue swirls around Louis’ head and he is rewarded with a surprised gasp and Louis staring down at him with dark, wide eyes. He simply smirks around him and flits his tongue over his slit. Louis’ hands grip the bedsheet and he is making delicious noises under him. Harry takes him down, he forces himself not to gag when he feels Louis touch his throat. He is writhing on the bed now as Harry takes him down all the way, broken moans and hiccups escaping his parted lips every other second and then he goes still. Harry takes it all and more. He finally lets him go when Louis is too sensitive and voices his protest with a broken cry.

 

Harry lies down next to him and jerks himself off, it doesn’t take a lot. Just the wrecked state Louis is in is enough for him, he comes harder than he ever has – even though it’s by his own hand. 

 

Louis doesn’t say anything, just lies there. Harry waits for him to speak and somewhere along the way he falls asleep. They never talk about it.

 

***

 

It goes on like this for months, they get each other off and then fall asleep. The only time they have ever talked about it is when Louis said he had been doing some reading on Friends-with-benefits relationships. Harry’s heart had sunk the moment he heard those words, he was hoping Louis would start feeling something at some point. 

 

“So, there have to be some things we agree on. Like, for most people it’s that there will no expectations of feelings or anything more. I mean, we have that covered, right?”

 

He wanted to scream no, he wanted to yell that he does want something more. But he knew Louis would call it all off so he nodded his head silently. 

 

“Okay, and another big one is that we can see other people. Like, it doesn’t have to be exclusive.”

 

He nodded again. Even though he knew he would never actually go and be with someone while he and Louis were doing this. He nodded, anyway.

 

And that’s all they had said to each other about it. The rest of it was a silent agreement. And it was okay for the most part except when Eleanor happened.

 

Louis stopped coming to his room, stopped teasing him during interviews and stopped cornering him at parties. He just stopped. 

 

And Harry has been dealing with it for two weeks now. Seeing the two of them play it up for the media. They had all been briefed about the ‘relationship’ because apparently the fans were questioning his and Louis’ closeness so Management thought it was time that Louis got a steady girlfriend while Harry still goes out with anything that moves.

 

He does not like it one bit. He can see that Louis doesn’t like it either but they don’t talk about it like they don’t talk about a lot of things these days. But at least Louis knows that he is not sleeping with anyone. All the women in the tabloids that are allegedly dating him are just rumours. He knows Harry is not sleeping with anyone.

 

But Harry doesn’t know that about him. He isn’t sure but sometimes Eleanor says things that make him certain that Louis is sleeping with her. It all comes to head on a Friday when they are going out to a club. They are in France right now and Eleanor was flown in this morning just to show fans how serious Louis and she are. Harry has been in a foul mood all day but then it gets worse when he is lounging on the balcony of their hotel and Louis and Eleanor come out to sit there too. 

 

He gets up and moves toward the railing instead with a beer in his hand. He tries not to listen, tries not to pay attention but he can hear them talking behind him. Eleanor is the one that starts whispering and Louis responds in kind. He tries not to get bothered but he’s had it when he hears them giggling and whispering things he wishes he never had to hear.

 

He stands up and walks inside silently, ignoring Louis calling behind him. He gets dressed and goes out to watch a movie in an old-fashioned theatre he knows will be empty. He sits there for hours, looking at the screen and not listening to a single word. No one interrupts him in here and he finally lets all his thoughts lose.

 

For three years, he has been in love with Louis.

 

Since that first day he saw Louis, he has been completely and absolutely gone on him. When they were put together he was half happy that they’d been given a second chance and half of it was happiness that he could get to know Louis. And he’s only been falling harder all this time. He’s got thousands of girls falling for him when he’s been in love with the same person for three years now. All those rumoured girlfriends he’s had, none of that is true. Every single song he’s written or played has been about Louis.

 

And he has been good at suppressing his needs till now. His need ¬to kiss Louis every morning, his need to wake up next to him, his need to touch him whenever he wants, his need to hear Louis tell him he loves him as much Harry does. 

 

But it’s hard now, to forget all of this when he has had a little taste of it. It’s cruel, he thinks. Being allowed a taste of all his desires and wants and then yanking them away. He has never been one to want revenge or to think in terms of ‘I’ll get you back for that’. 

 

He is sitting in front of the black and white screen still when his phone rings, its’ Louis. He doesn’t answer. It rings half a dozen times but he doesn’t answer. Then, Niall calls him.

 

“Haz, where are you? We’ve been calling your for so long. You alright?”

 

“Yeah, I’m alright, Ni. I didn’t hear the phone, sorry.”

 

“That’s okay, mate. We were just worried. So where are you?”

 

“I’m out. Did you need something?”

 

“No, no we’re going to that club tonight, remember? You coming, right?”

 

“Yeah, I’ll meet you there.”

 

“You’re okay right, Harry?”

 

“Yes, I’m great. Just needed some alone time.”

 

“Alright then, we’ll see you there.”

 

“Cheers.”

 

He disconnects and sits there another half an hour as the credits roll on the screen. He is going to be just fine, he tells himself. 

 

‘I’ve been okay for three years, I’ll be okay now too. Just need to find someone to make me forget.’

 

The old man who comes out of the projector room smiles at him as he is leaving. He smiles back and hands him a €500 note with a polite thank you and leaves.

 

***

 

He gets to the club before everyone else does and Paul leads him in through the back door. Paul leaves him at the bar to go wait for the others to show up with a warning to not drink too much. He orders two tequila shots as soon as Paul is gone.

 

The music is loud and the lights inside are making his head hurt a little. Or maybe it’s the three shots he downed before staggering toward the dance floor and getting lost in the sea of bodies moving along to the beat. He feels someone behind him and turns his head a little to find a tall, dark-haired lad smiling at him. He is half an inch taller than Harry and is looking at him like asking for permission.  
He turns around and leans in close to whisper in his ear.

 

“Hi. I’m Harry.”

 

“I’m Sebastian.”

 

He replies as his warm breath ghosts over his ear when he leans down a little. Harry knows he will have to sit through a lecture tomorrow morning for doing it but he couldn’t care less right now so he pulls back and smiles up at Sebastian before leaning in and kissing him. 

 

He doesn’t know how long they’ve been at it, how long Sebastian has been gripping his hips and grinding into him from behind. How long he’s been feeling Sebastian’s lips on his neck as his head rests on his shoulder and they move along to the music. They are both hard and just for a moment at a time, Harry forgets about Louis. 

 

Sebastian is a good distraction, he finds. With his large hands and his muscular chest plastered to Harry’s back, he is an awfully good distraction. So much so that he doesn’t even notice the other lads watching him dance from near the bar. His eyes are clenched shut as he moves carelessly, hips slotted perfectly with Sebastian’s as his hands roam over Harry’s torso. 

 

He is startled out of the utopia when he feels someone tapping him on the shoulder. He opens his eyes to find Zayn looking at him with raised eyesbrows that he directs somewhere behind him for a moment and Sebastian slows down. Harry smiles at Zayn and looks behind him to find the rest of the lads standing near the bar looking at him. He grins and waves at them before pushing back against Sebastian begging him to continue. He takes the hint.

 

“Harry! Can I talk to you?”

 

Zayn is nearly yelling and Harry does not want to break away from this little world he has here. Where he doesn’t have to think or feel or hurt. But he nods anyway because there’s nothing in the world he wouldn’t do for these lads. Sebastian nods at him as he breaks away for a second.

 

“Are you alright, mate?”

 

“Yes, I’m alright. Why wouldn’t I be?”

 

“I mean, are you too pissed? Maybe you should—“

 

“Why? Because I’m dancing with a bloke? No, Zayn I’m good. Dandy. Finally doing what I’ve been craving for years.”

 

He smiles at him and makes his way toward Sebastian again who seems too happy to pick up where they left off, they fit perfectly with each other. Harry sees Zayn walk over to the bar and say something to the other lads, possibly repeating their conversation. Louis frowns when Zayn finishes, he looks angry when his eyes find Harry’s.

 

Harry doesn’t care what Louis thinks, he doesn’t.

 

Sebastian is warm against him and he wants nothing more. He leans back and raises his arms to go around Sebastian’s neck. He leans his head back to rest against his shoulder and he grinds back against Sebastian. He feels him digging into his back and arousal coils deep in his stomach as he moves his hips to the rhythm. 

 

He is watching Louis as he moves, he doesn’t look happy. The rest of the lads are turned toward the bar, Eleanor is nowhere to be seen and Louis is staring at him as he grinds harder against Sebastian. 

 

A moment ticks by. Two. Three. And then Louis is walking toward him angrily, he takes Sebastian’s hands off his hips and pulls him toward himself. Harry goes willingly, Sebastian doesn’t look too pleased but when he sees Louis’ face, he raises his hands in surrender and gets lost in the dancing bodies. 

 

Louis is leading him by the hand, he’s had enough to drink that it takes him a moment to realize that Louis has pulled him out of the club and into a dark, empty lane. He is still gripping Harry’s hand, a little too tightly so he yanks it free.

 

“What the fuck do you think you’re doing?”

 

“What does it look it I’m doing? Standing in a dark lane that you’ve pulled me into!”

 

“You know what I mean, Harry! What were you doing in there?”

 

“I was dancing with Sebastian, having fun before you decided to glare him away.”

 

“You know Modest won’t be happy about this, they will—“

 

“Since when do you care what they think?”

 

“Since you go to nightclubs and grind on random blokes!”

 

“Is that your problem, then? That I was grinding on a bloke?”

 

“You don’t even know him!”

 

“I do, he’s Sebastian. He has a big cock.”

 

“Harry! What the fuck has gotten into you? Why are you acting so…”

 

“So what?”

 

“Hooking up with random blokes? This is not you.”

 

“Oh, you know me really well, do you?”

 

“What the fuck are you talking about?”

 

“Why does it bother you? Huh, Louis? Why does it bother you that I was grinding on him?”

 

“It doesn’t.”

 

“Okay, so I’m gonna go in and do it again. Maybe fuck him in the bathroom.”

 

“You will not.”

 

“Why? I thought friends-with-benefits could do whoever they want? Not be jealous about it? Are you jealous, Louis?”

 

“Look, you’ve had too much to drink and you can’t even stand up straight.”

 

“I’ll lean on Sebastian, he is pretty big. He can support me, hold me up while he-“

 

He doesn’t get to finish the sentence before Louis is pushing him against the wall and kissing him roughly. His head hits the wall, the bricks are digging into his back but all he can feel is Louis. His hand on Harry’s crotch as he digs his palm in harshly and his mouth right next to his ear,

 

“Don’t you fucking dare. You’re mine, Harry. Mine.”

 

He is too drunk and too blissed out to cover his mouth, a loud whine escaping his lips. It echoes in the small space they are in but he doesn’t care. Louis is being so rough right now, he knows his back is going to hurt tomorrow from being pushed so hard against the brick wall but he doesn’t care.

 

“You hear me, Harold? Don’t you ever fucking forget it!”

 

He can only nod his head as Louis’ hand moves faster and he just stands there and whimpers as he comes in his jeans. Louis is still breathing angrily next to his ear. He tunes out for a bit after that. Next things he knows, Paul is yanking them away from the lane and toward the car parked out front as cameras flash away and girls scream at them. 

 

He will never forget this night, he thinks as Louis hovers over him and pounds in mercilessly all the while asking him if Sebastian could do this to him and reminding him that he is not allowed. He slips into a weird place where everything is hot and too much and he wants to speak, wants to move but his body is too heavy and he can’t find his voice. All he can do is look up and see Louis over him, with his eyes staring right into Harry’s as he tells him he loves him. 

 

This is all he’s ever wanted from life. 

 

He lies motionless on the bed as Louis cleans him up and whispers to him while lying down next to him.

 

“You were so good. So good, Haz. I am so, so sorry for lying to you. I’ve always loved you, Hazza. I just wasn’t ready. But I’m here now, love. And I’m never leaving.”

 

He falls asleep like that, nestled in Louis’ warmth and his arms and legs wrapped around him.

 

***

 

The next day is a shit-storm if they’ve ever seen one. Apparently, one of the girls at the club had recorded their voices while they were arguing in the side lane and had put it on tumblr as ‘proof’. They can’t get out of this one because there are pictures of Paul dragging them out of the lane too and the suspicious stain on Harry’s jeans just added to the story. 

 

Louis is unperturbed by it all, thank god. He whispers to Harry as Paul and everybody else is having an aneurysm about the situation,

 

“Good thing, they didn’t get a video. That’d be a right horror.”

 

He can only smile back and grip Louis’ hand tighter.

 

***

 

Everyone is angry with them for a while, the lads complaining that after all the pining and sexual tension they’ve had to live around for the past three years, they deserved to be the first ones to be told. Their mums are angry that they were doing ‘those things’ outside a club when they should’ve sat down and talked like normal people. Management is angry that they’ve gone and fucked up everything. The fans are angry that they were lied to.

 

But it all simmers down eventually. 

 

It’s been a month since that night in France. They are attending the Brits tonight and they get asked about the incident by a very cheeky James Corden. Harry blushes the colour of the red tablecloth while Louis just smirks at James and answers that some things are not fit enough to be discussed on live telly. 

 

He hears some catcalls from behind them and Harry hides behind his menu. Louis just laughs at him and finds his hand under the table. When the camera pans away, Niall is making gagging sounds from next to Liam who is very pointedly not looking at them. Zayn doesn’t care, like usual.

 

Louis leans in close to Harry and whispers,

 

“Love you, darling.”

 

and kisses him softly on the forehead before turning toward the stage. Harry is left grinning like a madman. 

 

Gemma is looking down at her phone and furiously typing, 

 

@Harry_Styles @Louis_Tomlinson Watching your little brother being groped at the BRITS is not a fun experience.#BRITS #STOPIT

 

Ashton laughs next to her when his phone lights up with the tweet. 

 

Life goes on.

 

***

**Author's Note:**

> Any thoughts? Like it? Not?


End file.
